


Death Note: A Final Note

by RyuErrison



Category: Death Note
Genre: Death, Death Note - Freeform, F/M, Jam, LA BB Murder Cases and Kira Murder Case, M/M, Strawberries, Strawberry Jam, Yaoi, murderous villain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuErrison/pseuds/RyuErrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This s a crossing of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and Kira Case. Light and BB are so  much alike and yet so different. Will the end up working with or against each other. Your comments will dictate what happens in the story....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Eventful Beginning

Light entered the room. He saw before him a figure hunched over in the shadows grasping for something on the table next to it every few moments or so. "Hey, Ryuzaki."

The figure turned around in the darkness. The bags under his eyes were defined, and his eyes themselves were giant glossy spears like marbles. "Oh, Light. You're back earlier than I expected. He chewed his thumb. "Something....unexpected has come up."

Light looked confused and was taken aback for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Basically...." L stated hesitantly. "We are going to have to put a pause in trying to find Kira.

Light was in shock. "W-what? That criminal needs to pay for what he's done! We can't just stop!"

"It is only temporary.For now, we must look into something bigger." He turned on the tv.

The news reporter on the screen was standing in front of a prison.

_The correctional facility for the criminally insane in California was broken into late last night. All prisoners were accounted for except for one, a man who is only known by his alias Beyond Birthday. It was said that a team of highly trained professionals with bombs attacked the prison in order to set him free. He was found to be missing this morning. On other news a kidnapping has taken place in-_

 L clicked the remote cutting off the woman by turning off the television. 

"Beyond Birthday?" Light said worriedly. "Like that guy who murdered all those people in LA?

"Yes." said L. "He was once a member of Wammy's studying to be my successor."

"What happened?" Light blinked in confusion.

"He was obsessed with being like me. He even looked like me. He dressed and acted like me for a long time. I saw darkness in him and told him that he could never be my successor. He got angry and left Wammy's. His insanity led him to become obsessed with destroying me. He moved to California and began killing people. Knowing I would take the case, he waited patiently for me discover him, so he could come after me. After his arrest, he was placed in an asylum in California for the criminally insane. And now....he's broken out again."

"Touching." came a voice from somewhere behind Light.

Light swung around and looked at man that looked exactly like L. The only difference was the color of shirt. Instead of white, it was black.

"My life story is such a great one, isn't it Light?" The man said.

"How did you know my name?" Light's eyes widened. 

"I'll explain that later." his face twisted into a grin.

L didn't move. "BB. Nice to see you again."

The man laughed. "I wish I could say the same, but I'm not here for you this time. I came for your pet here."

L turned around and looked at Light, stone-faced. "Light? Why?"

The man laughed again. "You'll see." He walked off into the shadows and disappeared.

"What does he want with me?......Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki! What the hell does he want with me?" 

"I don't know." said L. Though his expression was lax, he feared what would happen to hid friend.

 


	2. The Cure to L's affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon request, I am continuing this work. I needed time to come up with a good plot line, and now that I have one, this is going to be an ongoing series.

L looked over to his monitors, though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. If BB really was still in the building, he would be smart enough to avoid any cameras. He did however see Light walking cautiously to his room, looking around every corner to be sure no danger was present. "You don't have to worry." he said.

Light jumped at the sudden noise over the loudspeaker. "Ryuzaki!" he shouted. "You almost gave me a heart attack." He looked up at the closest camera.

"That is illogical. You are too young and healthy to go into cardiac arrest." L spoke softly.

Light smacked his own face. "It's just an expression."

L just made a small "m" noise over the speaker indicating he understood. "Well, BB won't be around for a while. Even if he were still in the building, he wouldn't approach you now."

Light let out a sigh of relief and continued on his way to his room. When he got there, he locked the door after checking all throughout the room. After he decided it was safe, he fell onto his bed in a heap and made an exasperated noise.

L heard a noise behind him. "Matsuda. Are the others here as well?"

Matsuda paused. "Uh...yeah. They were right behind me." He pointlessly gestured behind him, as L was not looking. "Something up, Ryuzaki?"

"I'll explain when the others get in here." 

* * *

 

Everyone had gathered, except Light, who was there in spirit using his webcam and laptop that he kept in his room.

"Okay." said L. "Beyond Birthday has returned, and he is here for Light this time."

Light's father stood up."What? Not him! But he was..."

"He escaped." L interrupted. "And if we even want to have a tiny chance of keeping Light safe, we are going to have to have two people with him at all times, at least. You will all have to take shifts. Of course, I will participate in this as well. I can defend myself against BB. We will need someone on the monitors at all times as well. Watari will help with that. And search teams will need to sweep the building regularly. He already got in here once without my noticing. For all we know, he could still be here, or have a way of discreetly getting in."

Matsuda pitched in, "So who is doing what when?"

L sighed a little. "The schedule is here." He gestured at a color coded piece of paper to his left. "I have already taken the necessary precautions and made groups based on who I thought would work well together."

Light's father looked over it. "So you and Misa have first watch of Light? I was unaware Misa was a part of this."

"Of course I am!" said Misa's voice from the monitor Light was on. She popped into view next to Light and waved. "No one is going to hurt  _my_ Light!" She hugged him from the side. "They're going to have to get through me first."

 "Great." said Light. "Well, I'm doomed."

Misa pouted a little and then proceeded to punch Light in the face.

"Ow! Misa!" he cried out. "What was that for?"

She crossed her arms and stuck out her lip. "I can defend myself just fine, thank you. I don't no stinking boys looking out for me."

Light sighed and stood up rubbing his jaw. "I'm sorry, Misa."

She smiled and tackled him. He let out a large disgruntled noise as his back came, once again, into contact with the floor. "I love you Light, of course I forgive you."

"Great." he said lifting her off of him.

L looked over at the schedule. "Alright everyone, we begin now." He hopped out of his chair and began towards Light's room.

The rest looked at the schedule and scattered. Watari and Matsuda began at the monitors, Light, L, and Misa were in Light's room, and the others were posted throughout the building, excluding Soichiro Yagami, Kanzo Mogi, and Hirokazu Ukita, who were sent off to sleep so they could stay awake during the night shift.

L stared at Light for a long time, unaware that he was staring at all until Light said, "Ryuzaki, why are you looking at me like that?"

L snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and looked up a little, blinking. "I apologize. I must have been deep in thought. I was unaware that I was staring."

"It's okay...just uh...please don't do that again. You were creeping me out a bit."

"I'm sorry, Light-kun." he said a pink stripe appearing across his pale face. _Am I blushing? What is happening? This has never happened before._ He thought.

"Ryuzaki. Are you feeling okay there? You look a little red." said Light, in genuine concern.

"I uh..." L started. "I'm fine, Light. It's nothing..."

Misa was asleep, curled up in Light's lap. He gently lifted her off of himself and placed a pillow under her head. L threw a blanket over her.

"Thank you." Light said as the two of them walked over to the couch. "You sure you're okay?"

"I...I don't know." L said. "I just feel...weird today. Like I am not myself." _I can't tell him how I really feel. I don't want to frighten him. What if it's not natural?_ Before he knew it, Light's hand was on his forehead. 

"You don't feel like you have a fever, but you are a bit warm." Light examined him some more, and it took L all he had to keep still. His heart was beating faster and it felt hard to breathe. His stone-face expression only worried Light more.

Light looked into his eyes."Ryuzaki." He began. "If something is wrong, you can tell me." _What am I doing?_ thought Light. _Jesus. The guy is probably really creeped out by all the prodding I just did. And then I go and act like his guidance counselor._

"Well actually," L began. "To be honest, I think there is something physically wrong with me. My heart beats faster and faster every time you lay your hands on me, I feel really warm, and I can't help but feel nervous and jittery when you look at me like that.

Light paused. _Wait. He likes me? He actually likes me? It's not just me that feels that way? I mean, Misa is great, but L....I think I REALLY like him._ "I uh...I think I know the cure for that." said Light. 

"Really?" L looked excited for once. "What is it?"

Light decided to take the risk. He leaned forward and kissed L. L didn't resist like expected. L actually _kissed_ him back. 

L out arms around Light's shoulders and pushed forward a little. _Why do I enjoy this so much? Do I LIKE Light?...Yes. I do..._ In his own bravery, L allowed his tongue to find its way into Light's mouth.

Light put his arms around L's waist and let himself indulge the kiss.

After a few more moments, they pulled away to breathe. L didn't realize how long the kiss was until he found himself gasping for air.

"L-Light?" L said nervously. "Would you administer more of that cure to me?" 

Light chuckled and grabbed L's hair, bringing him back in for another kiss.

Matsuda blinked at the monitor like a deer in the headlights. Watari beside him asked, "Matsuda? What is it? Are you alright?" he looked at the screen and smiled a little. He clicked the button. "Let's give those two a little privacy. Shall we?" 

Matsuda nodded and swallowed. "Mhm."

 

* * *

 

Misa sat up and rubbed her eyes. "When did I get in Light's bed?" she said to herself. She yawned and stretched, getting out of the bed and walked over toward the couch. When she got there, she noticed Light was propped up with L's head on his chest, and his hand on L's back. They looked so cute, she didn't want to disturb them. _Wait. I should be the one that Light falls asleep next to, cuddling._ She frowned a little. They were friends after all. It probably meant nothing.

 


End file.
